This invention relates to condensation reducing methods and apparatus, specifically to a method and apparatus for eliminating the accumulation of condensation on the air conditioning supply grills of concentric diffusers wherein heat transfer tape is positioned around the perimeter of the air conditioning supply grill and a humidistat is positioned within a return air side of the air conditioning unit so that when the humidistat senses high levels of moisture in the return air, a relay connected to it will allow current to flow to the heat transfer tape for warming of the air conditioning supply grill and prevention of moisture condensation accumulation thereon. Applications may include, but are not limited to, use in commercial air conditioning systems having concentric diffusers.